


D.C. Confidential XIII

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	D.C. Confidential XIII

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

D.C. Confidential XIII

### D.C. Confidential XIII

#### by Demi-X

  

    
    
         From: "Demi-X" <>
         Date: Friday, October 04, 2002 10:39 AM
    
         TITLE: D.C. Confidential XIII
         RATING: NC 17
         PAIRING: M/K
         CATEGORY: AU slash with angst/pain and very disturbing
         subject matter.
         PLOT: The last chapter of an ongoing series.
         DATE: Completed October-2002
         ARCHIVE: Yes, to those that want it.
         COMMENTS: I would like to thank Ursula for providing the
         'voice' of Alyce Browning, as for her hard beta work
         throughout the entire series and Bee Lan for her honest
         commentary. 
         Everything I know about an American courtroom justice came
         from t.v.  In other words, I know nothing!  I made up
         everything for the sake of the story.  The same as for the
         operating room/delivery scenes.  It's all fake.  
         This is for Sue.  Thanks for letting me post this. Enjoy. --
         Demi-X
    

* * *

**PART ONE:**
    
    
         Baby did a bad 
         bad thing.
         -- Chris Isaac.
    

January, 2003 

"Would you hurry up already!" Fox looked at his watch again. "We are going to be late for the lawyer." 

Alex came out of the spare room that had been turned into an office with a stack of folders under one arm. The folders contained all of the information that Skinner had been able to find for them. Their lawyer already had all of the same documents, but the lawyer, a rather sloppy, thirty-something man named Hector Benjamin, wanted to go over things just to get "all their ducks in a row" before the first day of court. 

* * *

Over the past few weeks, a preliminary hearing had already taken place where both sides presented their evidence before a judge. His ruling had come back only that morning, and the lawyer wanted to talk to both Alex and Fox face to face. Fox thought that Hector not wanting to talk on the phone boded well for them, while Alex, ever the worrywart, thought it could be nothing but bad news. Alex and Fox had tried, and failed to avoid the intense media glare concerning the case. Finally, Hector had sagely, recommended that they stay away from the courthouse once they put their testimony onto the record. 

The Gallaghers however, were not interested in letting the courts decide about custody. They didn't fight quietly or fairly. Every night, some spokesman for the Gallagher family bleated over the airwaves about how two meek servants of God were being victimised by a pair of upshot professional gays. The Gallagher's had one of the priciest lawyers in the biz working for them. 

Her name was Ms. Stacy Marsden. Also known as `Lady Dracula', because she was famous for going for the opponent's jugular. 

Though no one in the law circles had the guts to call her that to her beautiful face. 

Reporters and newspaper headlines screamed about the injustice of `it' all. Pro-family groups picketed the courthouse and the Henry's office regularly. The `god fearing' groups screamed insults at Fox and Alex. Things like: `faggot, baby thieves, and God's abominations'; their fists pounding in the air to demonstrate their vehemence. 

Never once, did anyone believe that the elder Gallagher's could be the real monsters in this tragic tale. 

The Gallagher's grown children, Turner, April, and the long since missing Serge, were never mentioned on the television or in the papers because there was a complete media ban on their names. All this was thanks to Gallagher's lawyer who claimed that because all of the abuse accusations against the parents stemmed from when the kids were minors, therefore, they were off limits to the press and all records were sealed. 

Hector argued as best as he could on the subject of the grown children but the judge - a righteous man himself - preferred the idea of the Gallagher's post nuclear family to Alex and Fox's more modern version. 

It was as plain as the ink in the daily paper that the judge did not want two gay men winning custody of the baby. That Alex was the natural father, seemed to make no difference at all to the old geezer. 

Hector Benjamin put up one hell of a fight considering the odds. And now that the prelim verdict was finally in, it was up to him to break the news to Alex and Fox. 

* * *

"Alex, Fox," greeted Henry from behind his desk. He stood up and after shaking each agent's hand, he gestured them toward a large round oak conference table. "I trust the protesters weren't too intrusive?" He asked casually. 

"Not after I pelted _them_ with eggs this time," hmmphed Mulder grumpily. 

"Oh Jesus, you didn't...." Henry said. 

Alex slapped Fox on the arm and laughed lightly. "He didn't. Fox is just yanking your chain. They weren't too bad today." 

It was raining outside, which explained the low turn of the members of the `Mothers and Fathers for family' society. 

"Good." Said Henry, hesitating. 

"Stop pussy footing around, tell us what the judge said." Blurted Alex anxiously. 

"We can take it, no matter what the news." Fox added. 

"Well, that this case is even going court is a good sign..." 

"Spit it out, Henry." Mulder said. 

Alex grabbed Mulder's hand beneath the table. It could only be bad news if Henry was already trying to soften the blow. 

"Okay, the judge refused all of the evidence that the Gallaghers abused Turner and April when they were children." 

"Shit!" Alex tried to pull his hand out of Mulder's hand; but his lover just squeezed and refused to let go. 

"Listen, Alex, all is not lost. All the information about Turner and April from the age of eighteen on is acceptable. And I've got several experts lined up to dispute the myth that gay people have gay children. Also, the NAACP is coming out to support you." 

"But what you're saying is that though we know that the Gallagher's fucked up their kids, we can't tell the next judge that...." Mulder released Alex's hand finally and poured himself a glass of water. "Those reports were our ace in the hole..." 

"It's us against them," murmured Alex, feeling like his baby was getting farther and farther away from him everyday. 

"Listen, Alex, I promise you this; that baby is yours too and there is no way that the Gallagher's will win full custody of him or her." 

"But there's always a chance isn't there?" Mulder wondered. 

"Yes, there's always a chance, but I doubt it. If nothing else, you're guaranteed joint custody." 

Alex turned to his lover, "We go to court next week, Fox, and we need to find something else to give us the advantage." 

"Well, when you do, let me know what it is. We're going to need all the help we can get. I just found out that the judge presiding over the hearing is Franklin Sarazin," Henry said, he couldn't help but admire the men's dedication 

"Let me guess," Mulder said dryly. "Another right wing nuclear family supporter." 

Henry didn't answer, but merely gave the two men a small lopsided smile. It was all the other two needed to know that Mulder was right. 

* * *

Parole Recommendations Regarding Turner Gallagher: 

Turner Gallagher is a first time offender, sentenced to serve a life sentence for his involvement in robbery and homicide. Mr. Turner has an extensive record of juvenile offences and a considerable history of child protective service interventions. 

Mr. Gallagher has participated in counselling and group therapy throughout his entire incarceration. He has been a model prisoner and has only one minor infraction on his record. 

Recent assessments and a repeat MMPI show dramatic differences in his scores. He now appears to have resolved significant issues caused by parental abuse and is ready for a new start on life. 

His participation in education and job training has been excellent. This offender shows evidence of the type of resolution to significant childhood trauma and stress that we always hope to see. He has an excellent prognosis for future employment and adjustment to society. 

Alyce Browning, PHD 

* * *

September 1st, 2002: 

Turner sat before the panel of two men and two women as they read the various reports. He pushed his glasses up his nose and sniffed. The dust mites in the room were stuffing up his nose. Turner couldn't wait to get out of jail. Fox Mulder and the other agent, Dave Madison had guaranteed him an early release if he helped them to find where April was holding his beloved Alex. And the agent's promise was good, but the wheels of justice grind slowly and by the time all was said and done, Turner was just now sitting through the informal hearing before his release. 

Turner had filled out all of the forms, peppering them liberally with the right words. 

Today, he had sat before the panel and answered their questions as honestly as he could, repeating to the group what he knew they wanted to hear. For the most part, the questions were fairly easy, `Yes, I'll stay on the medication', `Yes, I'm going to go back to school'. But when asked about Alex, he out right lied. 

`Mr. Gallagher. What of your obsession with FBI Agent Alex Krycek?" Asked a middle-aged African American man. "Early release stipulates that you must not have any contact with him or come within 100 yards of his person. Can you abide by these rules?" 

"Yes. I can," replied Turner softly. But he didn't know if he could actually keep away from Alex. Yes, he was done hurting him, but never to lay eyes on him again, well that was the million-dollar question. "I understand now why it is that I did the things I did. I was abused..." Turner knew that would strike a chord with the politically correct panel. "...But it's up to me to break the cycle, I've done that. I carry no grudges towards my parents or my sister. And I promise, never, ever to hurt Alex Krycek again. After all, he is the father to my unborn niece or nephew." 

The panel conferred quietly for another five more minutes. Each member had read his psychological report before Turner had come into the room. 

* * *

Psychological Report Regarding Turner Gallagher: 

Turner Gallagher is a first time offender, sentenced to serve a life sentence for his involvement in robbery and homicide. Mr. Turner has an extensive record of juvenile offences and a considerable history of child protective service interventions. He is the second oldest of three siblings; an older sibling, Sergewas adopted according to Turner. However no official record seems to exist about the adoption. His current whereabouts are unknown and due to budget restraints and the influx of current cases, the search for Serge Gallagher has been set aside - for now. The youngest sibling, April Gallagher remains in parental care. 

Mr. Gallagher is a tall, thin Caucasian man who appears younger than his twenty-one years. He presents as anxious to please, moderately calm, and somewhat depressed. He expressed anxiety over his youngest sister, disclosing that April was "not right in the head" and needed protection. 

Since his arrival at the Shelton Facility, Mr. Gallagher has been cooperative with the guards. He was hospitalized once and appeared to have symptoms of sexual assault, but refused to identify any assailants. It is suspected that he has already made an arrangement with older, stronger inmates. 

Records supplied by Mr. Gallagher's public defender indicate a history of suspected psychological disorders. A plea of guilty, but insane was rejected by the court. At this time, Mr. Israel, Mr. Gallagher's public defender has requested that time be served in mental hospitalization rather than in the prison system. 

The last psychological assessment on Mr. Gallagher took place ten years ago when Mr. Gallagher was eleven years old and resided in foster care. At the time, the psychiatrist deferred findings on the question of his exact diagnosis. He tested at 102 IQ on the Weschler for children. Notes indicate that concerns were Depression, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, and Schizotypical Personality Disorder. 

He was diagnosed with Post-traumatic Stress disorder and put on trial medication for possible hyperactivity. The biological parents cooperated with the state's case plan and both children were returned to their care. 

Mr. Gallagher was first brought to the juvenile justice system at age fourteen. He was picked up for soliciting for prostitution and was incarcerated for six months. At age sixteen, Mr. Gallagher was again picked up for breaking and entering. On this occasion, he was sentenced to one year at a juvenile justice facility. He was released at seventeen and had no further arrests until this recent one. 

Mr. Gallagher was tested with Weschler Adult, Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory, and Full scale IQ is one hundred and five. He has significantly elevated scores for depression, anxiety, and conversion hysteria. He also presented ambiguity about his gender and anxiety about this. He validated many statements that indicated conservative religious beliefs, but indicted behaviours that contradict these behaviours. He had significant scores in many areas, including family dysfunction, social discomfort, and antisocial behaviours. Overall, his scores were not elevated in patterns typical of schizophrenia. He presents with bizarre mentation, but not with psychotic symptomatology. 

Mr. Gallagher clearly discussed that he knew breaking into the home was wrong. He expressed regret over the deaths of the little girls and less regret over the parents. One statement he made was, "The little girls were lucky to be out of it. That children suffer and angels don't." 

Mr. Gallagher was clear that he spared the life of the adolescent victim who was the only family member who survived the assault, not because killing was wrong, but because the boy was beautiful and he could not bear to mar that beauty. He was well able to address right and wrong, but said that he 'could not rightly choose between them'. He said that his friends protected him and treated him well. If he had refused involvement, he may have had to reside with his parents again and he would rather die. 

Mr. Gallagher said that if he had been able to accumulate a great deal of money, that he would have taken his younger sister, April, and they would go to live with Serge, the brother who was permanently removed from the family and whose current whereabouts are still unknown. 

In conclusion, I believe that Mr. Gallagher cannot be classified as psychotic, but should be placed in segregation if possible. He at risk for suicide and should be closely monitored. Re-evaluation should take place if increased Schizotypical symptoms are reported. 

Thank you for referring this interesting client 

Alyce Browning, PHD 

* * *

**PART TWO:**

Alex slammed the folder shut. He had been over the psychiatrist's report so many times that he knew it by heart, and yet he still read every day. Alex thought that somehow, the unknown Alyce Browning's words would finally come together and make sense to him. Turner Gallagher had been part of a group who murdered his family, and he had expressed no remorse. Why Gallagher would hesitate in killing him, yet not care about his sister's or his parent's death puzzled Alex, he didn't buy all that mumbo-jumbo bullshit that he was too `beautiful'. There had to be something more to it. 

"Fixated obsessive." 

Startled by the voice, Alex whirled around and found the eyes of the person who spoke. 

"What?" 

"I said, fixated obsessive. That's what Turner is." Madison uncrossed his arms and stepped through the door to Alex and Mulder's apartment office. 

"Oh. Well, I figured it was something like that, though no one has ever really explained it to me before." Alex gestured toward an empty chair next to him. He was seated at a large workstation that dominated the smallish room. 

Madison dropped a file folder on top of the table as he pulled out the chair and sat. 

"What's that?" 

"Turner Gallagher's particulars. He was released four days ago." 

Alex swallowed hard; he knew this day would come. 

"Oh. I'm glad someone _thought_ let me know. I suppose the parole board forgot my phone number." He said bitterly. He flipped the folder open and scanned the first page. 

As Alex silently skimmed the lines, Madison spoke. 

"Yeah, well, that's the Pee-Bee for you." Replied Madison blandly. "Turner's living in the downtown core, about eight blocks from here." Alex's eyes flew up, an unasked question in them, "No, I don't think he knows where you live...yet. Gallagher is staying at the transition house on 8th and Wilson. " Alex nodded, still silent. "He has already checked in with his parole officer, an overworked guy name Leon Stockly. I talked to Stockly this morning, he promised to keep a real tight rein on Gallagher." Madison had really appreciated the way that the parole officer had co-operated with him. Some p.o's followed the confidentiality edict to the letter. But Stockly -once Madison promised that all he wanted to do to was talk to Gallagher - gave Madison a copy of his relatively thin file. 

"I'm going to go and talk to Gallagher in a few days." 

"No!" Interjected Alex firmly. 

Madison raised his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked. "If I can get Gallagher to agree to testify on your behalf then you are sure to win custody of the baby." 

"I said NO Dave. No way." Alex shook his head 'no', emphasizing his disagreement. Fighting to keep his emotions under control, Alex looked the F.B.I agent right in the eyes and said, "I can't sit in a courtroom with him. I can't. He and his friends stole the most precious thing from me...my family. They meant more to me than my own life. Turner thought he was doing the right thing by letting me live, but in the aftermath of my recovery, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't wish to follow my sisters and my parents to their graves. And I would have done it too if I hadn't had my grandparents to think about." Alex stood up and pushed his chair aside with the backs of his knees. "I'm finally getting my life back, Fox and my baby, that's all I want anymore. That fucked up family almost cost me my life twice over! And I'll be damned if one of them is going to help me get it back!" With that, Alex stepped past Madison to leave the room. His firmly controlled emotions threatening to get away from him; and now wasn't the time for that to happen. 

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Mulder from the doorway, his tone breezy and light. He had heard shouting and came down the hall to see what was going on 

"Nothing." Alex murmured as he brushed past his lover. 

"What?" Fox watched his lover leave; he was perplexed. Turning to Madison, Mulder asked, "What's going on, Dave?" 

"I simply suggested to Alex that I could talk to Gallagher to see if I could convince him to tell the truth about his parents." Madison picked up the folder containing Turner's file and handed it to Mulder. 

"Ahhhh, I get it." Mulder, with out asking, knew what his lover reply to that suggestion would be. He quickly flipped through the pages of the report. 

"Yeah, he didn't take it so well. Alex doesn't want me to get Gallagher involved. But if it sways the judge's verdict in your favour, I think we should at least keep the idea in mind." 

Fox nodded. "I agree. But let's wait and see how the hearing is going before we play the sympathy chip." It hurt Mulder to think about going against his lover's wishes, but the goal was custody, and if Turner Gallagher was need to attain that goal, then so be it; so long as they won. 

"All right." Dave said. He took the file from Mulder. "I better get back to work, I need to pick up Scully then head out into the field for an examination of a crime scene. 

* * *

Stacy Marsden paced around her office, thinking of ways to discredit Alex Krycek and his lover. At first, she had been thrilled to hear that the judge in their case would be Franklin Sarazin; he was known as a traditionalist. However, since his assignment to the Krycek vs. Gallagher case, Judge Sarazin's eldest daughter had come out of the closet. And ever since, he had lightened up his opinions of homosexual people and their relationships. Marsden didn't like the odds of winning all of a sudden. 

"I think I've found something." 

The statuesque lawyer stopped pacing and faced her assistant Fynn Harrison, a young up and comer in the firm. 

"What is it?" 

"Well, I've been going over the police reports regarding Krycek's kidnapping. It seems, that before he was taken, Krycek was having an affair with his current lover, who was, at the time, involved with an assistant director with the FBI." 

Marsden immediately perked up. She strode over to where Harrison was working and looked over his shoulder at the report. An idea came to her. She stood up straight and walked around the table to face her assistant. 

"Put McMaster on Fox Mulder's tail. I want to see what that agent is up too. Also, pull his file from the FBI, talk to every one he ever knew. I bet you'll find at least one skeleton in his closet." McMaster was a private detective that Stacy Marsden kept on retainer. 

Fynn started to scribble notes to himself on a pad of yellow lined paper. "Do you want me to do the same for Krycek? Dig up some dirt and smear...." 

"No." 

At that, Fynn stopped writing and looked up to his boss. "No? But why?" 

"The man is a walking tragedy." She replied. "First his family is murdered by a Gallagher in a botched robbery. After the young Krycek recovered from injuries that were inflicted on him, he's left behind to be raised by his grandparents. Then, he's kidnapped, by a Gallagher daughter and get this...raped by her. Now, the very same family that has caused him so much pain in the past wants to take away his unborn child. Any judge will see the injustice including Sarazin. No, let's leave Krycek out of it for now. He's been through enough and we don't want to appear unsympathetic to him. Besides, Sarazin even as right wing as he is, would never take a baby away from the natural father, gay or not. The Gallagher's haven't got a hope in hell of winning full custody at this point in the game, the best we could have hoped for was shared custody....except.... " 

"Except...." Harrison said. 

Marsden smiled evilly and started pacing again, talking out loud as much to her self as to her assistant. A plan was formulating in her brilliant mind. 

"I'm thinking that the way to win this case is to discredit the lover of Alex Krycek and not the man himself. That's why I want McMaster to dig up all the dirt he can. Now that we know that the lover is a bit of a shady character, Krycek has opened himself up to the argument of the `fitness' of Mulder as a parent. We'll argue that Fox Mulder is a bad influence. I mean, he _did_ have an affair with Krycek behind another man's back. I'm willing to bet that Mulder has done it before. A lover with a roving eye means fighting and arguing. Domestic disharmony means that the baby will be in a volatile home, which is not the best place for him or her as all the statistic show." 

Marsden smiled, she liked her odds of winning a little better now. 

"If we can prove that Fox Mulder is a bad influence, then we have a real shot at winning sole custody. We'll discredit the lover, and force Krycek to chose between the baby or Mulder." 

"But what if Krycek decides to choose the baby?" Fynn asked. 

"He won't. Krycek has been through too many tragedies. He will need Mulder at his side to help him recover, which I imagine, he is still trying to do. Have you seen the photos from the crime scene?" 

Fynn nodded his head. He had read the police reports and he knew what April Gallagher had done to Alex Krycek. The pictures of the open wounds alone were enough to put him off his lunch and dinner the day he saw them. 

"He is most definitely the victim here, that's why, if we go after the lover, we will have a real good shot at winning. Alex Krycek needs Fox Mulder to help him through all the bad shit that he's been through, there is no way that he'll dump Agent lover boy...." 

Marsden was talking more to herself than to her assistant. 

* * *

The District of Columbia Civil Court: Day one. 

"All rise, the honourable judge Franklin Sarazin presiding," boomed an officer of the court. 

Every one in the courtroom stood, and remained so until the lumbering sixty-something judge waved his hand and ordered all to be seated. 

"Good morning." The judge greeted the courtroom. No one replied back. "Lawyers." He said blandly, shuffling through a mound of papers in front of him. The bailiff handed him another stack. 

"Stacy Marsden and Fynn Harrison for the plaintiff." Announced Ms. Marsden, standing briefly as she introduced herself. Then quickly sitting again. 

"Hector Benjamin for the defendant." Hector mimicked the moves the other lawyer had. 

"All right, people. Lets get right to it. Call your first witness." 

"We call Alex Krycek to the stand your honour." 

Alex stood and calmly walked to the box. He and Hector had been rehearsing his testimony all week. He was confident in his ability to handle any question Ms. Marsden should throw his way. 

As soon as Alex was sworn in, Gallagher's lawyer got right to it. She stood and smiled at Alex softly. "Mr. Krycek, can you summarize the events that took place right up until you were released from the hospital in July." 

This was not what Alex was expecting at all. He figured she would go for the jugular right away, trying to make him look bad in front of the judge. He blinked, the began to tell the whole story of how April first started stalking him right up to the time he was rescued. Though it both embarrassed and hurt him to have to tell the story yet again, he did it, because it was more important that he and Fox win custody of the baby. 

After he was done, Alex took a drink of water. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Ms. Marsden, this time, did not disappoint him. She did not look up from her papers on the top of her table when she asked, "Mr. Krycek, is it true that when April Gallagher burned down the Pirate's Nest motel, you and Mr. Fox Mulder had met there that very day?" 

"Yes." Alex said calmly. Wondering where she was going with her questioning. 

She raised her head at this point. "Is it also true, that the fire, which killed two people and hurt eight more was started in the very same room that you and Mr. Mulder had occupied earlier?" 

"Yes." Repeated Alex. 

"Room six?" Stacy started to walk slowly toward the witness box. 

"Yes, room six." 

"Who set the fire?" 

"April Gallagher." Alex said. 

"Why?" 

"Because she was stalking me." Alex said, "I already told you this, Ms. Marsden." 

The blond lawyer shot Alex a smarmy smile and said, "Humour me." 

"At that time, why were you and Mr. Mulder meeting in an out of the way motel? I mean, if you two were involved in a relationship one would think that you would not need to meet in such a dive. Unless of course, it's what you two are into...." 

"Objection!" Hector stood up. "You're honour, what Mr. Krycek and Mr. Mulder do and do not do in bed is no one's business." 

"Goes to credibility, our goal is to establish his fitness as a parent, your honour. My point will make sense eventually." Stacy turned and smirked at her assistant. 

The judge contemplated for a second then said, "I'll allow. You will get your chance at rebuttal, Mr. Benjamin." Judge Sarazin turned to Alex and said, "Answer the question." 

Alex frowned at the lady lawyer and replied coldly. "Fox and I met at that motel because we wanted to see each other, but we didn't have much time. So we met, made love, and then went back to work." 

Now, Stacy knew that she had Krycek by the balls, without looking like she was victim bashing. 

"Uhhm, Mr. Krycek, isn't the truth is that the reason you and Fox Mulder met at the Pirate's nest was because he was having an affair with you, that he was cheating behind the back of his live in lover of two years. An assistant director of the FBI." 

Alex just stared at her. What could he say? Technically that was factual, but she was making it sound much worse than it was and he said so. "Listen, it wasn't like that..." 

"Just answer the question, Mr. Krycek. Yes or no, was Fox Mulder cheating on his live-in lover with you?" 

"Yes." Alex uttered softly. 

"So that makes you the `other man' in the relationship. Isn't it also true that your affair went on longer than his lover and his former partner in the FBI even realized? You two were meeting in sleazy motel rooms for months before..." 

"Objection, your honour. Counsel is preaching to the court." 

"Sustained. Is there a question in that speech, Ms. Marsden?" 

"I apologize to the court, your honour. Mr. Krycek, do you know a Robert Williams, Steven Gates or Michael Mackenzie?" 

Alex shook his head, puzzled by the names. "No." 

"I have no more questions your honour." 

"Mr. Benjamin?" Queried the judge. 

Hector knew that the damage had been done, Marsden had planted the seeds of doubt in the judge's head by making Alex look bad and by making Mulder look worse. The lawyer knew that the only way to reverse the damage done by Marsden's question was to have Alex explain why the two men had the affair. 

"Alex, will explain to the court why you and Mr. Mulder had an affair?" 

Alex took a deep breath, "Because Fox's lover at the time was abusive, and Fox wanted out, but he couldn't see a way. His lover had threatened my person. That's why he was reluctant to leave his lover for me." 

"Thank-you." Hector said, sitting down. 

"You may step down." Judge Sarazin instructed as he jotted some notes on a pad of paper. 

* * *

**PART THREE:**

Alex sat down and said to his lawyer softly, "She was easier on me then I thought she would be." 

Hector replied, "If she was too hard on you, the judge might think that she was being a bitch for the sake of being a bitch. It sounds like to me, that she's going to go after Fox." 

"Fox?" Alex was perplexed. "Why? I'm the one going for custody." 

"Yes. But he will be the baby's father too. If she can smear Fox, the judge might not be so quick to grant you full custody because of him. It's something to think about." 

"I'll never leave Fox. He was the one who thought I should fight for the baby in the first place." Alex was emphatic on that point. 

Hector nodded. "Well, we'll deal with whatever Ms. Marsden throws our way when it comes." 

"Damn right, we will. I wonder who those men were that she asked me about?" Alex turned and stared hard at the female lawyer. She returned his gaze briefly then turned away. Knowing fully, that she was getting under his skin. 

"I don't know, but I'm sure we will find out." Whispered Hector. 

"Next witness." Intoned the judge, not looking up from the paper in front of him. 

"We call Fox Mulder," said Marsden. 

"Very well, Bailiff?" 

The Bailiff watching the courtroom doors stepped out and called Fox's name. He held the door open and Fox stepped inside the spacious room. He approached the box and was sworn in. 

"Mr. Mulder, can you please tell me how you and Mr. Krycek met?" 

Fox was surprised, his face showed it. That was not the opening question he was expecting. Never the less, used to being on the stand, Fox spoke, remembering to only answer the question and not to give more information that what was asked for. 

"We met at work." He said simply. 

"How?" Ms. Marsden's acute instincts told her that she was going to have a challenge on her hands regarding this witness. 

Good. She liked cracking a pair of tough nuts. 

"We were introduced by Jack Parsons. Agent Krycek's immediate superior at the bureau." 

"Where did you meet?" 

"In the Hoover building's cafeteria." 

Unsatisfied with Mulder's monosyllabic replies, she tried another tactic: shock. 

"Was it right after your first meeting that you decided you wanted to get into Mr. Krycek's pants, or did it take a few clandestine get togethers before you went after him?" 

"That's none of your business." Fox retorted. 

"Answer the question, Mr. Mulder." Marsden replied. 

"Yes," Fox said, his voice flat. 

Smiling, she started to slowly circle in on her prey. 

"Yes, what?" She demanded. 

"I decided immediately that I liked him. But we got together a couple of times before we had sex." 

Ms. Marsden shot Mulder an exaggerated smile. As if to say, `wasn't that nice of you to wait before jumping his bones.' 

"Did you inform Mr. Krycek before embarking in an affair with him that you were living with someone?" 

Fox stared hard at the woman, wondering what all this had to do with the facts. He made no motion to answer. 

Sighing dramatically, Stacy turned to the judge and said, "Permission to treat the witness as a hostile." 

The judge rolled his eyes, but granted permission. 

"Mr. Mulder, did you inform Mr. Krycek that you already had a lover before sleeping with him?" 

Fox looked to Hector, who nodded his head in the affirmative. He flicked his gaze to Alex, but his lover's expression was un-readable. 

"Yes." 

"Yes?" Marsden asked, wanting confirmation again. 

"I just said that, didn't I?" 

Stacy enjoyed that she was pissing the agent off. 

"So let me get this straight. You meet Mr. Krycek at work one day, you dig one another and decide you would like to get together and then with his full knowledge that you were already spoken for, he entered into an affair with you. Is that correct, Mr. Mulder?" Stacy started to walk back to her desk slowly. 

Taking the cue, her assistant pulled out an envelope from a file folder and left it on the table. 

No reply came so she turned around. "Mr. Mulder? The court is waiting for you answer." 

Thin lipped with anger Mulder, scowled and said tightly, "Yes...but..." 

"Thank you, Mr. Mulder..." Interrupted the lawyer. 

"But you don't understand...." Said Fox, cutting off Marsden in turn. 

"I said _thank-you_ Mr. Mulder." At that point, Marsden took firm control of Fox and the courtroom, all of whom were waiting to hear what she would say next. 

Stacy picked up the envelope and opened it up. She studied the top photo, taking a dramatic pause. Then she stood up straighter and asked, "Mr. Mulder, do you recognize the names, Robert Williams, Steven Gates or Michael Mackenzie?" 

Mulder blinked, and his cheeks reddened, indicating to Alex that Fox did indeed know those names. 

"Yes." Fox said finally after a short pause of silence. 

"From where?" Was all Ms. Marsden asked. 

The agent didn't want to answer. He shook his head in the negative. "It's not pertinent to this case." He finally said 

"Your honour" Marsden said, enjoying the moment. Fox Mulder was squirming like a worm on a hook. 

"The court compels the witness to answer." Judge Sarazin said, looking hard at Fox. 

"I...they..." Fox didn't know what to say; he knew he had to tell the truth. But he was worried now, about Alex. What would his lover have to say when he found out who those men were? 

"They are the names of three of my old boyfriends." Fox finally admitted. 

Alex stared at Fox, `old boyfriends' he thought. Fox had never mentioned those three guys before. In fact, Fox had led Alex to believe that Walter was his first and only real boyfriend. 

"And?" Prompted Marsden. 

"Objection your honour. Asked and answered. Counsel is badgering." Hector sat down after his objection. 

"Sustained. Move on Ms. Marsden, ask a question." 

"Mr. Mulder. Is it true that while you were involved with Robert Williams that you cheated on him with Steven Gates and when you left Williams for Gates, four months into the relationship you cheated on Mr. Gates with another man, Michael Mackenzie?" 

Fox immediately looked to his lover, and knew, right then and there, how much he had hurt Alex. His lover's large eyes said it all; despite the fact that Alex's face remained bland. 

"Yes, it's true." Fox said, defeated. 

Stacy knew she held Mulder's testicles now. 

"So, it's safe to assume then, that you've had affairs behind the back of every lover that you've ever had. Have you ever cheated on Mr. Krycek?" Smiling, she gripped the envelope on her table tighter. 

"No!" Fox said, forcefully "Never!" He stared hard at Alex, willing his upset lover to believe him. 

"Well then, can you explain to me why you were photographed coming out of the downtown motel room of Michael Mackenzie? Are you working backwards in your list of lovers Mr. Mulder? Are you now cheating on Alex Krycek with your old boyfriend Michael Mackenzie?" 

She held up two photo's of Mulder; making sure to turn them toward Alex and the rest of the court room so that they could see them too. In one picture Fox was hugging the man named Michael Mackenzie on the front stoop of the cheap motel and in the second, he was kissing Mackenzie on the mouth. She passed the two photos to the judge and then held up two more. Both of which showed Fox leaving and waving at Michael Mackenzie. 

Behind him, Alex heard Fox's mother sigh loudly, as if to say, `again'. And then he heard Mr. Mulder whisper, "See, I told you he'd find a way to mess this up." 

Alex sat still, thinking that it was just best to ignore the senior Mulder's. 

Hector jumped to his feet and shouted angrily. "Objection! Counsel set up the witness. Where did these photos come from? Why weren't they admitted to the court records before this? Ms. Marsden planned on ambushing Mr. Mulder!!" 

The judge scowled at both lawyers. 

"Approach!" He barked, taking all of the 8x10 photo's from Stacy Marsden. 

* * *

Fox stared hard into Alex's eyes, and could see the pain he had caused him. He turned his gaze on his parents, and saw their disappointment too. Making them grandparents was the one thing that had made the icy couple proud. It didn't matter that it was their gay son and his lover who would be raising the baby, the Mulders wanted a grandchild, and Fox was going to give them one, the two were excited. And now their only boy had taken that away from them too. 

Mulder tore his eyes from his parents and looked back at Alex. He shook his head vigorously at his lover, silently trying to convince him that there was nothing going on in those photos. That him meeting Michael in a motel room had nothing to do with `them' and everything to do with Fox trying not to let his past catch up to him. 

But Alex refused to acknowledge the intense look by casting his eyes downward and staring at Hector's notes. He could hear the two lawyers arguing in whispers at the judge's bench; and he couldn't have cared less. That lawyer bitch had photos of Fox leaving the motel room from another man, the insinuation was that he was cheating on him...just like Fox had done time and again with his other boyfriends. 

That's what Alex really cared about. 

The Gallagher's attempting to take away his unborn baby permanently... that's what he cared about too. 

Now it looked like that he was about to lose both. 

"Your honour, my private detective took these photos yesterday, there was no time to have them sworn in." 

"That's a pile of bull...." 

Judge Sarazin held up his left hand and silenced Hector Rodriguez. 

"I agree with Mr. Rodriguez, Ms. Marsden. The photo's are an ambush, never the less, they are important to the plaintiff's cause and I will admit them." The judge put down his hand and said to Stacy, "Give me the rest. I want to see them all." 

Turning around, the lady lawyer smirked at Alex then cast her eyes on her associate and raised her perfectly manicured blond brows. The judge was leaning in their direction already. 

Fox finally tore his eyes away from Alex when in became clear that his lover was not going to meet his gaze. 

The Gallagher's lawyer pulled the rest of the photos from their envelope and then walked them over to the perturbed judge. 

"No more questions of this witness your honour." Ms. Marsden sat down. 

"Defence?" Queried the judge, fully expecting the other lawyer to try and counter act the damage the plaintiff's lawyer had caused. Judge Sarazin had to admit to himself that he didn't like the character of Fox Mulder. The man's ethics seemed questionable at best; he was no role model for an innocent child. 

"Mr. Mulder," Began Hector immediately. "are you having an affair with Michael Mackenzie?" 

"No!" Cried Fox, "believe me, Alex...I swear..." 

Judge Sarazin banged his gavel, "A simple no will suffice!!" He said sternly. 

"Have you ever cheated on Mr. Krycek?" 

"No, never." Fox replied, trying to be calm. 

"Why were you in that motel room?" 

"Michael came to D.C to visit some of his relatives, he phoned me and wanted to get a coffee. He's been watching the news and he was concerned for Alex and I. After coffee, we went to his motel room and he returned some old belongings that were mine, I had a beer, and I left. End of story." Fox turned and stared Alex when he was talking. 

Alex however, did not react in any way to his lover's words. He didn't know what to believe. 

* * *

**PART FOUR:**

At four p.m the judge called the days proceedings over with. As soon as he dismissed the court, Alex stood and started for the door. He stalked past Fox so fast that his lover didn't have time to grab his arm and stop him. 

All Fox got out was, "Alex...I...." before the pissed-off Russian was by, ignoring him altogether. 

"Wait, let him go." Dave Madison watched Alex leave, and then went over to Mulder. Scully was close on Madison's heels. She didn't know what to say to her former partner, so she kept her mouth shut. 

"Shit," Mulder said. 

"Yeah, no kidding." Dave intoned placidly. 

Scully nodded in agreement then said, "I've got to go, Mulder. I have a report that's due in." She patted Fox's arm as if that would somehow help and said to her present partner. "I'll talk to you later." 

"I'll talk to you later too." Hector said, smiling weakly at Mulder. 

"How much damage did I do?" Fox asked, before the lawyer could get away. 

"Come on." Hector sighed, "let's talk somewhere else." 

The lawyer led Mulder and Madison into a nearby conference room. He shut the door and put his brief case down on the tabletop. "I'll be honest with you, Fox. Those pictures and those allegations really hurt your case. Judge Sarazin, gay daughter or not, is still very much sitting in the left wing. He believes in family, and dammit, Fox, if he's going to give two men custody of a baby then they bloody well better have flawless characters and skeleton free closets. He'll be setting a precedent for this state by doing so." 

"What about the Gallagher's, they're fucking rapists and child pornographers..." 

"Listen Mr. Benjamin, I've dug up some information on the oh-so-pious Gallagher's, eighty percent of the congregation had no idea what the Gallagher's and his ilk were up to. I mean, despite them being hard-line fundamentalists, the followers draw the line at the biblical interpretation of the father taking his daughters before all other men." 

Mulder grimaced, "Jesus Madison," He cut it. 

Undisturbed by the interruption, the older agent went on "Don't get me wrong, the Gallagher's believed in the religion, lived the life, but they, and their cohorts, used the church as a cover for their activities." 

"...All of which you can't prove." Cut in Hector. "Unless you've just come up some new evidence?" The lawyer smiled, encouraged. "Do you have something new for us Madison. Now would be the perfect time to spring it on us." The lawyer shrugged, he didn't want Mulder to feel worse than he already did. The agent knew he had damaged the case. 

"Sorry Mulder." Madison shook his head. There was no physical proof. 

Fox marched around the tiny room furiously; why should his character come into question when the Gallagher's didn't? He said this out loud to Hector. 

"Look, when the time comes, I'll use every admissible document, expert witness and photograph I can to show the Gallagher's unfitness to have another child. But it's going to be hard to do with what I've got. I need some proof showing the Gallagher's for the monsters they are." Hector shrugged, he would work really hard tonight to put together some tough questions for tomorrows experts. 

"Get some rest, Fox, Alex too, when you see him. This is going to be a long week." That's all the time the judge would allot for the case. 

Hector picked up his brief case and departed. Dave said to Mulder starting for the door himself. "I'll find you the proof. If Ms. Bitch can go as low as resorting to hiring a private dick to tail you, then I can go lower." He turned in the frame of the door and said to Fox, "Believe me." Then he too was gone. 

Fox dropped into a chair and buried his face in his hands. `What have I done?' He thought to himself. Deciding that he needed to find Alex so he could explain things, Fox stood and left. 

* * *

"Alex?" Fox carefully picked his way down the narrow path leading to Alex's favourite spot at Isolation Point. He could see his lover's back and gently called out his name. 

Alex had heard Fox call his name, but did not turn around to acknowledge him. Though it pleased him in a very small way that Fox had found him so easily. A shiver ran through cut through his body, and instantly, he regretted not bundling up better. He had stormed out of the courthouse and jumped into the car, instinctually heading for the place he always ran to when he needed to think; Isolation Point. Too bad in his haste to get some fresh air, he had left his suit jacket in the car. Alex was wearing only his dress shirt and with a cotton T-shirt beneath. 

Fox walked around so that he was standing in front of Alex blocking the breathtaking view. 

"I'm so sorry, Alex, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, searching his lover's eyes for signs of forgiveness. 

"But you did, Fox. You did." Alex accused, glaring back. "Why didn't you tell me the truth last night? You said that you were going to be at the office tidying up some files." 

When no answer was immediately forth coming, the Russian took one step backwards. After taking a second to compose his words, he said quietly, "I believed you. And now I find that you were in a motel room with another man. If nothing was going on, why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to catch up with an old friend?" 

"Alex..." Fox started. He cleared his throat and said, "I didn't want to upset you. That's why. You've gone through so much, and now, the press is ripping you to shreds. I just...I just..." Fox finally just stopped talking and shrugged his shoulders, unable to find the right words in which to continue. No matter what he said, it sounded lame. Last night, his reasons to lie seemed justifiable, but tonight, they were just lame. 

"You think _I'm_ that fucking fragile that I can't even cope with you having coffee with an old boyfriend!?" Sneered Alex. He was sick and tired of being treated like he was made of sugared glass. 

"No, of course not, Alex. It's just that I thought you would be...would be...I didn't tell you about Michael...." Mulder couldn't find the right words, "...and I knew you would be mad if because I hadn't mentioned him." Hadn't Alex just said that? What was he thinking in lying to Alex, "...and he really needed me to speak with him. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance. I thought I would see what he wanted then get home to you." He finished finally. 

"And I'd never know about it. Right?" Alex stared at Fox, disbelief on his face as his lover gave a stunted excuse. "Christ Fox, do you know what felt like to see you kissing that guy? Have you any fucking idea how much it hurt to find out that you lied to me?!" Alex's voice was rising with his hurt and anger. 

Mulder just shook his head at Alex's question. 

"And what's worse is that it was that fucking sow Marsden who caught you in the lies." Alex took a deep, calming breath. "I'm fighting for my life here Fox, do you _not_ understand that?" He backed up several more paces, until his back hit a tree trunk. His eyes were still full of hurt but the anger had gone as quickly as it had appeared. Alex plead to Mulder, "Jesus, Fox, I've lost so much as it is and now I'm on the brink of losing our baby. The prospect of the Gallagher's having him or her forever worries me so much that it makes my guts ache. I sit up night after night, while you're fast asleep, wondering `what if'. The one thing that has kept me strong was knowing that you were there, standing not just behind me, but beside me. Supporting me all the way. Now, I don't know what to think any more. You're words don't match your actions, Fox. Are you going to leave me in a couple of months? Are you tiring of me already...cause if so, now's the time to tell me..." 

At that declaration, Fox strode over to Alex and grabbed him roughly by the arms and shook his lover fiercely. He planted a brutal kiss on his lover's cold lips; his teeth catching Alex's full bottom lip and cutting it open. "Don't ever say that again Alex!" Fox was incensed; he had to make Alex believe him. Mulder did not notice the blood droplets that fell from Alex's lip, he dug his fingers in and squeezed tighter, never wanting to let the love of his life go. 

"I LOVE YOU ALEX...ONLY YOU...NO ONE ELSE!" He shook Alex hard with every emphatic word he spit out. 

"Let go of me!" Alex pushed Fox away. "Shoving me around is not going to help matters." He brought his fingers up and wiped the trickling blood away from his mouth. 

Suddenly realizing what he had just done to his lover, stricken with remorse, Mulder apologized. "I'm sorry...Alex...I shouldn't have grabbed you like that." Fox stepped forward and wiped the last vestiges of blood from Alex. 

"You shouldn't have grabbed me at all." Alex replied. 

Mulder reached out and gently drew his reluctant lover into an uncertain hug. He sighed in relief when the embrace was returned. "I know. I'm so sorry; I don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing it. And as for hurting you physically, all I can say is that I promise never strike out like that again. I don't know what came over me." 

Alex extricated himself out of Fox's arms and studied his lover's eyes. And in the dark hazel depths, he saw terror. Fox was petrified that Alex was going to leave him over all this. The understanding Russian had known all along that Mulder deserved a chance to explain himself; and he would give it to him now but he was not going to let him off the hook too easily. 

"Why don't you make things clearer to me then." He said, his tone semi-harsh. 

"All I can say is that I know I fucked up last night for not telling you I was meeting with Mike. It was just that I didn't want to risk hurting you. You've had enough bullshit in your life. I thought that if you didn't know about Michael then we would never have talk about him. The truth is, I'm ashamed of the way I behaved in the past. That's why I didn't tell you about the others. It's embarrassing. I'll admit that I used to have a roving eye, but when I met you, everything changed for me. I saw my life so much clearer than before; immediately I could feel that you were different. I used to tell myself that I loved those guys, Walter included, but in the end, I always found some one better. Then I met you and I understood what love really was. I'm here for you Alex, always, all I can do is give you my word; even though it probably means jack shit to you right now. I mean it, I just didn't want to upset you that's all there was to me not telling you about Mike." 

"Well, in the future, I'd appreciate it if you would let me decide what makes me mad or is going to upset me." Alex put a sarcastic emphasis on the word upset. He shivered from the cold and exhaled heavily, releasing his anger. There had been too much of it in his life lately; he hated it on one of those rare occasions when he and Fox argued. Always the forgiving soul, Krycek smiled gently at his lover and said, "I'm stronger than you think, Fox. I promise." And with that, Alex stepped up close to Fox and gently pressed his lips to Fox's. He ignored the ache in his bottom lip; it would cease to hurt in a day or two. 

This he knew from experience. 

Mulder tasted the harsh tang of dried blood on his tongue and a new wave of guilt coursed through him. He didn't know why he kept resorting to `roughing' Alex up every time they had heated words. But it had to stop. And right at that exact moment, Fox took a silent vow to talk to someone about his violent tendencies. No doubt Scully could refer a good therapist. Fox brought his arms up and wrapped his arms around Alex, clinging to him tightly. He was truly thankful that his lover was so understanding...so forgiving. He didn't know what he'd do if Alex had kicked him out over meeting Michael. 

Finally, Alex pulled out of the kiss. "Fox, you're holding me so tight, what's the matter now?" he whispered hoarsely. 

Mulder eased his grip on Alex. "It's Michael; he has HIV. He's supposed to contact every lover he's ever had." 

"Oh my god, Fox. I'm sorry." Alex said. His remorseful reply genuine. 

"Mike told me that he's almost positive that he contracted the virus a couple of years ago. Long after we had broken up. But he thought he should let me know anyway. I guess I'd better go and get a test. It's been quite awhile since I've had one." 

"We'll go get tested together, Fox." Alex took hold of Mulder's cold hand and flashed him a weak smile. "Come on, lets go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is bound to be as shitty as today." 

* * *

Midtown Coffee: 1:30 Am 

Dave Madison sipped the last of his coffee and put his cup down. A waitress immediately swooped in and refilled the cup. The sleep-deprived agent looked at his watch; the person he was meeting would be here soon. A few seconds later, a body slid into the bench seat across from the agent. 

"Turner." Madison said calmly, ripping the top off of a creamer and tipping the liquid in. 

"Agent Madison." Turner Gallagher replied softly. He looked all around the small diner. Satisfying himself that they were alone. 

"I told you, just you and me." Dave signalled to the middle aged server and she came over and filled Turner's coffee cup. 

"What do you want, Agent Madison?" Turner asked, his fingers playing nervously with the corner of the large manila that was on his lap and out of view of the agent across from him. 

"Have you thought about what we talked about last week? Are you willing to testify on behalf of Alex and Fox?" Dave certainly hoped so. Because after the previous day's testimony went for shit - thanks to Mulder's poor timing - the case had weakened considerably. 

"I can't help you, Agent Madison." Turner lied. He wanted to help Alex, but he would never get on the stand and testify publicly about what had happened to him. Turner knew the only way he could help was subversively. 

"Turner, please." Dave opened a briefcase on the seat next to him. He reached down and came back with plain, white, Calvin Klein T-shirt in a large zip topped clear plastic bag. He slowly laid down the shirt on the small space of table between the two of them. "Alex wore that to bed the night before last." Madison said no more than those nine words. 

Turner breathed in deeply, eyes closed and fantasizing that he could actually smell Alex's clean scent on the garment through the plastic. An instant later his eyes popped open and in one swift motion, Turner stood, grabbed the shirt and filled the empty spot with the manila envelope. As he was turning around to leave he uttered, "Don't come to me about Alex again. I'm supposed to stay away from him." 

Madison watched Turner Gallagher retreat quickly. The man, Dave noted, was quick to snap up the shirt. He figured that a memento from Alex would encourage Turner to do the right thing. The jaded agent only hoped that Alex never found about the trade. He picked up the envelope and tore open one end. Tipping it, out slid a videocassette and an envelope. There was writing on the envelope, so Dave read it first. 

"These are pictures of my older brother Serge. My dad's friends killed him." 

That's all. One line written in large, loopy, juvenile-like script. He opened the envelope and pulled out five black and white pictures; they were death photos of the eldest Gallagher child. The dark haired boy looked to be about 12 years old at the time of the pictures had been taken. 

`So young to have your life end' thought the grizzled agent rather sadly. Madison picked up one of the photos and studied it in the bright fluorescent light. In the background of the photo he held, he could see Charles Gallagher clearly. In fact, the elder Gallagher could be seen in three of the five pictures and in his hand was a 70mm camera. 

Dave put the photos back into the envelope and tucked them safely into his coat pocket. The he grabbed the tape, threw a twenty-dollar bill on the table and set out to his place so he could watch what Turner had given him. 

* * *

Naked, Alex was sitting up and leaning against the headboard. He patted the empty space of bed to the right of him. "Come here, Fox, I want to make love to you." Alex eyed Mulder hungrily as he exited the bathroom. 

Alex was horny; his husky tone spoke volumes to Mulder's trained ears, that and his lover's sizable erection that jutted proudly from between its owner's thighs. 

Freshly showered, Mulder padded over to Krycek's side of the bed. He paused and stared in his lover's eyes. Though he saw nothing but forgiveness in them, Fox couldn't help but feel guilty when his regretful eyes skimmed the cut and bruised lip. He slowly drew his gaze over Alex's perfect body and again, a guilty pang kicked him in the balls when he saw the deep, dark purple bruises that ringed Alex's biceps. A perfect round bruise from his thumb stood out dark and stark against the Russian's creamy skin, it sat opposite to the four fingerprint marks that peppered the other side of his upper arm. 

Alex could see the wheels turning...he knew that Fox was feeling bad about what he had done to him up at isolation point. 

"I'm fine, Fox...really...." Krycek said finally, breaking the difficult silence between them. He stretched out his left hand and when Mulder took it, Alex pulled his lover into the bed and positioned him in his lap so that they were sitting face to face. 

Their erections were a mere tantalizing millimetre's distance from each other. 

Mulder settled in a bit closer and straddled his lover comfortably, leaning in for a kiss. His tongue peeked out and prodded Alex's lips, which the Russian eagerly opened to accept the probing appendage. As the two kissed more deeply, Alex raised his right hand and pulled the open towel that was still fitted snugly around Mulder's hips. Knowing it would come in useful after the fact; he tossed it over to Fox's side of the bed. 

Their highly involved kiss went on for several more seconds before Mulder pulled back said lewdly, "Fuck me Alex..." He reached over and yanking Alex's nightstand drawer open, he snatched up a small bottle of clear, unscented lubricant. As he squeezed a healthy dollop onto his right palm Fox looked up, directly into Alex's clear green eyes and said, "I've been bad, I want you to teach me a lesson." 

Alex swallowed hard, it wasn't often that Fox would give up control for him, but the timing tonight seemed entirely appropriate, and he was bloody well going to take advantage of it; however rough sex was not what he had in mind. 

"Grease my cock, pretty boy..." Alex grabbed Mulder's wrist firmly and guided his lover's right hand to his erection. 

Mulder loved it when Alex talked dirty. 

He slicked his lover's hot cock generously, then made a motion to slick his own tight opening. Again, Alex grabbed his wrist, preventing him from readying himself. 

"Uh uh. You'll take my dick up your ass with out the benefit extra grease." Alex released Mulder's wrist. "Wipe your hand." He instructed. Mulder did as he was told, anticipation for what was to come next, shivering inside his body like a soft wind through a shady glade. Fox raised himself to his knees, waiting for Alex to ready himself. Alex's right hand circled his own cock and his left had rested on Fox's right hip, he squeezed the well muscled flesh, and taking the cue, Mulder lowered himself just until he could feel the engorged tip at his opening. After a deep breath, Alex encouraged his lover to continue, and Fox did so. Once Alex's head had broken through his tight, concentric muscles, Fox pushed down hard and buried all of the Russian's eight inches at once. He groaned, in slight pain at the sudden intrusion, but Mulder didn't care; it's what he wanted. 

"Fuck me hard, Alex, make it hurt." 

"No." Alex held Mulder's hips firmly down so his dark haired lover could not rise. "I won't hurt you...I know you want me to. Just like you hurt me earlier. You want punishment Fox, and the only way for you know that you've been punished is to bear the marks afterwards. Well, you know me, lover, and you know all too well that I'm not like that." 

Alex sat himself up straighter so that he was no longer leaning against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around Mulder's waist and pulled his lover in even closer to his chest. "I'm going to punish you with kindness." 

Fox shook his head no, his eyes were closed and his breath came in heavy gasps. 

"You want me to grab you and pinch you..." Alex sucked Fox's right nipple into his mouth and bit down, he heard the loud gasp of pleasure and was encouraged. His lips moved from that nipple to the other and he treated the left in the exact same way as he done the right. Alex ran his tongue over Fox's smooth pectorals; his hips rocked slowly, gently pushing his cock deep inside of his lover as he spoke. 

Fox hung his head backwards and let his lover's ministrations take him to the edge of the precipice. 

"But I'm not going to hit you, instead I'm going to kiss you," Alex kissed his way up to Fox's arched neck, "I'm going lick you," he ran his tongue over the pulsing vein that throbbed in his lover's taut throat, "I'm going to suck you and lave you, but I will not hurt you." Alex clamped down and drew the tender flesh into his mouth, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Mulder. Alex used his teeth to mark his lover's skin, then he moved his mouth lower and started to work on another delicate spot. His thrusts increased in speed as his own orgasm impended, Alex could feel the droplets of excitement drip from the end of his lover's neglected cock; Fox was close too. 

Alex ran his fingers over Mulder's nipples and then grabbed each and twisted gently. Mulder sighed, this was what he wanted, pain, be it ever so little. Alex released the abused flesh from between his lips and said, "Fuck your self on me Fox, take us over the brink." 

Once more, Alex leaned back against the headboard and relaxed his posture. He let his lover to do the fucking while he expertly masturbated him by hand. With in seconds of his frenzied pumping, Fox cried out and shot his pleasure all over his lover's chest, exploding with such force that his come hit Alex's mouth, chin and neck. An instant later, Alex's knees straightened and he held Mulder down as he gave a final push, shooting his creamy offering inside of his lover. 

* * *

**PART FIVE:**

In bed later, Alex rolled Fox over and cuddled tightly in behind him. 

"Forgive yourself, Fox....I have." And with that, Alex kissed Fox's shoulder and shut his eyes. 

Mulder didn't answer his lover, but as he had done a few times before, he released his guilt, vowing never to react in such away again. This time, he told himself, he meant it. 

* * *

Loud pounding on the front door pulled Alex out of his light sleep. He sat up in bed and listened. The doorman hadn't buzzed, who could it be? 

"What is it?" Sighed Fox pulling the blankets up and over his shoulder as he rolled away from Alex. 

"Someone's at the front door. Stay here." Instructed Alex uselessly. Fox was already back asleep. The pounding came again and Alex reached for his robe and his nine millimetre. 

* * *

"Geeze, Dave, what are you doing here at..." Alex squinted at the clock in the hall of the apartment, "Two-thirty." Alex stepped back and waved the agent inside the apartment. "I can't even believe I'm letting you in." He led the way to the kitchen, and started to make hot chocolate. 

Dave was smiling at Alex....he couldn't quit grinning. Turner Gallagher, by giving him a tape and some photos, had sealed his parents and Alex's fate. 

"What?" Alex asked grumpily. 

Dave reached inside his jacket and pulled out the cassette. "We won." He said triumphantly. "This tape is the key to you getting custody." 

"How did you get it?" Alex asked abandoning the hot chocolate, not daring to get his hopes up. 

"Turner Gallagher gave it to me." 

"Dave..." 

"I know Alex, I know." The agent held up his hands to stave off Krycek's lecture. Madison knew exactly how Alex felt about asking his form assailant for help. "But I met with him anyways, and he gave me this. He said he couldn't get on the stand again, ever." Dave pulled off his jacket. "Go get Mulder; he's going to want to see this too." 

"Watch the hot chocolate." Alex said with a hopeful sigh before he left the kitchen. 

* * *

"That's the sickest thing I've ever seen..." Declared Mulder, "...and believe me, I've seen a lot of revolting crime scenes in my time." 

Alex sat in the chair, still feeling queasy from what he had watched. He just nodded at Mulder's comments, but did not add his own to the conversation. `What kind of monsters are trying to take my kid' he thought miserably. 

"Snuff films are never easy to take, but when it's a kid, well...." Madison let the rest of his thoughts dangle. 

Converting old 70mm camera footage had made the videotape. It was obvious from the clothes the men wore, that the film had been shot decades ago. 

"What kind of animal films his own son's death?" Alex asked softly. He stood, crossed over to the bar, and with shaky hands, poured himself a healthy splash of scotch. He offered some to Mulder and Madison, but both shook their heads no. 

"The same kind of man who let's his other son be raped on film and then commits incest with his own daughter." 

"The same animal that is trying to take your baby away." Finished Mulder angrily. 

"Well, they won't win now." Affirmed Madison triumphantly, standing up. 

All three acts: April's deflowering by her father, Turner's abuse by two men at once and Serge's murder, were on the video tape. 

Madison pulled the tape out of the VCR and put it back into the envelope. He swallowed a large yawn as he deposited the envelope on top of the coffee table. "I gotta go, guys, it's late. Make sure you don't loose that." He pointed to the envelope; as if the men would actually lose sight of the crucial evidence. 

Alex said good night to the older agent and stayed in the living room while Mulder walked him to the door. 

* * *

Alex poured himself some more scotch and then went to the love seat and dropped into it. 

"What is it Alex?" Asked Mulder returning from letting Madison out. "I thought you'd be happier about the tape, it is what we needed to win after all." 

Alex sipped his drink, collecting his thoughts. 

In the mean time, Fox padded over to where Alex was sitting and sat next right to him so that their thighs were touching. 

Finally, Alex looked up and met his lover's concerned gaze. "It's just seeing the tape, well it makes me feel sorry for Turner and April, and I don't want to feel sorry for them, god dammit!" With that, he swallowed the last of his booze and threw his crystal glass against the bricks of the fireplace, shattering the expensive receptacle and sending a spray of clear shards cascading down to the tiles below. 

Alex stood and snapped angrily, "I'm tired." And then he stalked off down the hall, toward the bedroom. Stopping only to scoop up Chester the cat, who had come to investigate the loud noise. 

* * *

Later that morning, Madison's cell phone shrieked it's high-pitched call, pulling the fourty-something agent out of slumber. He reached for the phone and glanced at the bedside clock at the same time. 8:30 AM, great, he'd only been asleep for four hours. 

"Madison." He half coughed into the phone. 

"It's Turner, Agent Madison." Came a soft voice over the tiny phone. 

"What do you want?" Madison sat up in his bed and scratched at the back of his head. 

"Did Alex see the tape?" 

"Yes, he did. Where did you get the tape Turner?" The three agents had wondered the night before, where the tape had come from. 

"I found it at the old house. That basement was the scariest place on earth for me. It was down there, hidden in a hollowed out version of the King James Bible." 

Madison sighed softly into the phoned. 

"Why are you calling?" He asked. 

"I wanted to tell you that I get what it was I put Alex through. I found that tape the day I got out of prison. Since then, I've been wrestling with my demons. I guess the demons lost because of a whole new understanding that came over me after I saw that tape. Bad enough that my abuse is on film, out there somewhere on the internet for some pervert to get off on, but to loose my only brother Serge, in such a brutal way....." The was a strangled cry, then a soft, "I don't know how Alex lives with pain." Turner said emotionally. 

"He doesn't" Madison said firmly. "He sits up, in the dark, night after night thinking about his life." Madison knew this, because Mulder had said something to Scully about it, and she in turn, had told him. The agent heard Turner sniffle, and he hear that the younger man was crying. 

With his voice waving at times, Turner said. "Agent Madison. I gave the tape to Alex to prove how much I still love him. I can't help myself, I'll never feel for anyone but him." Turner had long ago given up on trying to stop loving the green-eyed agent; it was impossible. "And I just gave a sworn statement to Judge Sarazin in person, to avenge my brothers death." 

Madison was pleasantly shocked, this came at a good time. 

"I talked to the judge this morning, because I knew that I wouldn't see Alex there this early in the morning. I crave him with my entire being, but I know I have to stay away from him. Will you tell Alex that I love him." Turner finished the sentence, a hopeful edge in its tone. 

The agent could hear the expectation in the wronged man's voice, but Madison knew he had to put a stop to that. There wasn't a chance that Madison would tell Krycek _that_. "You'd do well to steer clear of Agent Krycek. He placed emphasis on the Agent Krycek part. "Believe me, he knows how you feel about him." Madison pictured Alex sitting up all night long, staring unblinking into nothingness. "He knows." 

Satisfied with that, Turner said, "This is the last time you will hear from me then. Good bye, Agent Madison." 

There was a soft `click' and the line went blank. Madison hung up his cell and stood. He couldn't go back to sleep now. 

* * *

"Given the sworn statement by Turner Gallagher, and judging the evidence submitted by the defendants lawyer, I'm finding in favour of Alex Krycek. The court is granting him full custody of his and April Gallagher's unborn child. The Gallagher will have no access to the infant and will answer to the charges of murder, four counts sexual abuse in the first degree, pandering, making and distributing child pornography. Both Mr. and Mrs. Gallagher will be arrested up the conclusion of this trial. Court is adjourned. Good luck to you, Mr. Krycek." The judge banged his gavel, stood up and left. 

The courtroom bailiffs moved in quickly, and both of the elder Gallagher's were cuffed and ushered quickly from the courtroom a detective read each new prisoner their rights as the couple was lead away. 

Stacy Marsden threw a hard look at Alex, Fox and their attorney, but said nothing as she stormed past them and out of the courtroom, her assistant Fynn following close behind. 

"It's over." Fox said softly. 

"Yep." Was all Alex said, numb from the whole ordeal. 

Hector filled his briefcase with the papers that were scattered on top of the table and shut it. He stood and turned to both men and shook their hands. "I'll set up an appointment for you two in a couple of days. You will need to come in and sign the papers." 

Alex merely nodded and it was up to Mulder give the verbal "Okay." 

Hector smiled, "Congratulations, guys." Then he turned and left the courtroom. 

When they were alone, Fox pulled Alex into a tight hug and kissed him firmly. 

"It's official, we're a family." Fox said, a tear welled up and spilled over the rim of his eye. They were tears of joy and of relief that that the trial was finally over. It was lucky for him that Turner gave the evidence they needed to Madison, otherwise, the decision could have gone the other way. 

His own stupidity had almost blown the case for he and Alex. 

Alex smiled and wiped up the salty drop with his finger. He sucked the wetness from his finger. "We're a family." He replied happily. There were no tears for Alex, he had cried enough. 

* * *

When the men got back to their apartment they were greeted by their friends and co-workers, who had decided to throw the couple an impromptu baby shower. Among the attendees were several of the agents from Alex's profiling division, including his superior Jack Parsons. Agents Dave Madison, Dana Scully and Fox's over bearing, but well meaning parents were there as well. 

Fox's mother hugged Alex tightly when they entered the apartment and his father shook his hand, welcoming the man into the family. It pleased Alex to no end that the baby would have loving, accepting grandparents. 

Fox on the other hand, played nice to his mother and father but kept his distance. He'd had too many go-arounds with his parents to be sold on their new and improved image. 

Notably absent was Walter Skinner, and for that, Mulder was relieved. Skinner's presence would only ruin the party; his own mom and dad not with standing. 

After the two men opened several large gifts, Madison declared the bar `open' and appointed himself the bartender. The guests mingled and ate finger food, drank and laughed. Alex, for the first time in ages, felt relaxed. He was really enjoying himself and had missed not going into work everyday. The young agent was more than happy to field his opinions on several open cases. 

Scully refilled her drink and turned from the bar. She leaned back and watched as Alex laughed with his fellow profilers. She just knew that Rodriguez, the Catholic profiler with several kids was regaling Alex with tales of being a father. She was glad for Krycek and Mulder, after what they had been through, the two of them deserved to be happy. Alex raised his hand to push Rodriquez away, laughing out loud at something the agent had said, and that was when Scully noticed the bruises that ringed Alex's left biceps. The hem of his short-sleeved shirt had risen just enough to reveal them. The red haired agent scowled, the bruises coupled with Alex's swollen lip could only mean one thing; Mulder. 

When asked about his lip earlier, Scully had heard the green-eyed agent pass it off as a shaving accident. No more was said, and she had put the tiny injury out of her mind. 

She turned her head quickly and saw that Mulder deep in conversation with Jack Parsons. Putting her drink on the top of the bar, Scully stalked over to Mulder and tapped him on the shoulder, drawing his attention. 

"'Scuse me, Mulder, can I have a word?" 

"Sure." 

"Not here." Scully gave Parsons an apologetic smile and then turned and started for the spare bedroom. 

Mulder shrugged. "I'll be right back." He said, following his former partner down the hall. 

Alex, always aware of Fox, saw the two agents walk down the hall and he wondered what was going on. 

Once in the bedroom, Scully pushed the door so that is was almost shut, leaving only a couple of inches of it open. 

"Did you beat Alex up or something?" She accused bluntly. 

Mulder sputtered. "What? No! Of course not." His face went completely white, and Scully knew right then and there that her former partner was lying to her. 

"Don't lie to me Mulder, I always catch you in it, you know that." Her face was red and she was angry at the thought that Mulder might be perpetuating the very thing that had driven out of Skinner's arms and into Krycek's. 

"No...I swear, it's just that..." Mulder started to explain. 

Scully cut in with, "It's just what? Look Mulder, I think you might have a problem. You're doing to Alex the very thing that Skinner used to do to you. Don't deny it." She interjected when Mulder tried to cut in. 

"I'm fine Dana." Came a soft voice. 

Both FBI agents turned their heads at the sound of Alex's voice. He stood at the threshold of the bedroom for a few seconds, then crossed the floor to stand at his lover's side; taking up Fox's hand. 

"I appreciate your concern, but what happens between Fox and me is our business. I'm okay. Really." He gave Mulder's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"I think you need help, Mulder." She spoke to her former partner, but her eyes were on his lover. 

"It was a misunderstanding Dana, nothing more. Like I said, it's none of your business." The tone of Alex's voice brooked no argument; the matter was closed. 

Scully sighed heavily, she ran her deep blue eyes over the two men, then, without saying another word, turned and left the bedroom. 

"She's right." Fox said, his voice just a little sad. "I think I do need help. I can't treat you the way I did the other day in front of our child." 

Alex drew Fox into a tight hug and whispered softly, "All you need is me, our baby, and for our lives to return to normal Fox." He kissed Mulder's cheek then released his lover. "But if you want really want to talk to someone, I won't stand in your way." 

Alex flashed such a small, sweet smile that it nearly broke Mulder's heart and it was right then and there, he vowed never to behave the way he had in the past. Mulder would seek out counselling. 

"Now come on daddy, we've got a baby shower in progress." Alex snatched up his lover's hand again and pulled his out of the bedroom. 

* * *

Hector Benjamin's Office: 

"Now that the custodial papers are signed, there's just one more piece of business we need to attend to." Hector pulled a folder from a stack of identical folders and opened it. 

Mulder wondered idly to himself how the man managed to find just the right file from a pile of files that all looked the same. 

"As per your request, I've drawn up the documents you need to sign to change your name last name to Mulder, Alex." He set the forms in front of Krycek and laid a pen beside them. 

Taken completely by surprise, Mulder turned to his lover, who sat at his left. 

"Alex?" He questioned. "What's going on?" Krycek faced Mulder. His expression was hopeful mingled with hesitation, and it nearly broke Mulder's heart to see his lover this way. 

"I wanted to ask you, Fox, if I could take your last name, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. It just seemed easier to tell you this way." 

"You mean, you never discussed this, Fox?" Hector interjected. 

"No." Alex sent the lawyer a weak smile and finished the short statement with a small shrug of his shoulders, as if that should be all the explanation the lawyer and the lover needed. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Fox, if you're not sure about this, it can wait." Alex said, dejectedly. He was positive Mulder would be all for it. 

"Alex, if you want my last name, it's yours." Mulder said quickly, not wanting to be the cause of distress his lover. "I just don't understand _why_ you want my last name. What's wrong with yours? What about the baby?" 

Again, Alex shrugged. He hoped he could explain it right to the only man he'd ever loved. "I'm tired of the name Krycek. It's associated with pain and death. I can't subject our child to that. If our baby has my last name, everyone will know his or hers history before they do. I don't want another life to be tainted like mine has been. I can't have it...." Alex's spoke softly, his intense green eyes bored his lover's. "It just feels right Fox, I'm ready for the changes, are you?" Alex picked up Mulder's hand and squeezed it, Mulder nodded back, smiling. 

"I'm ready too." Then he picked up the pen and handed it to his lover. 

* * *

**PART SIX:**

**FEBRUARY 14 2003:**

Seated at his desk, Mulder was using the solitude of the early morning hour to catch up on some of his cases. Just as flipped over a photo, his phone rang. He glanced at the clock on the wall and silently noted that it was just 7:30 Am, no one except Alex knew he was even in the office at this time. 

"Hello...sexyboytoy...." said Mulder huskily when he answered the phone. After double-checking the caller ID to confirm who it was. 

Alex tsked softly at the moniker then said, "Is that any way to answer your phone at work?" He chuckled softly into the phone. "Windsor Gardens just called me...it's April," Alex cut right to the chase, his tone of voice was casual enough, but he was anything but relaxed. 

Mulder sat up straight. "Yeah?" He replied softly. Any number of scenarios was running through his paranoid mind. "Is she...she alright?" 

Alex laughed louder. "Fox, she's in labour...of course she's alright. It's time, Fox! The baby is coming." Alex was so happy; he had been waiting for this day for months. 

Mulder sighed, of course, labour. For a fleeting second, the thought that April had somehow hurt herself or the baby had passed through his mind. Hating himself for immediately thinking the worse, Fox was relieved to be wrong. "Okay, I'll lock up my desk and get home..." 

"No Fox, I'm coming there." 

"Why? Windsor Gardens is a five hour drive North from here, I should come home." 

"Madison's arranged for a bureau chopper to fly us up to the `Gardens'. Afterwards, all we have to do is contact the local field office, and we've got a return flight, just the three of us." 

"Let me guess," Said Fox sarcastically, "someone in the air command owes him a favour." 

Alex laughed out loud. "Is there any other way?" 

Mulder could hear Alex rustling around. "Is there any department that _doesn't_ owe Agent Madison a favour?" He heard a rustling noise in the back ground and asked, "What are you doing?" 

"I'm packing us some stuff. In case the delivery takes more than a day. I hope one pair of sweats and one pair of jeans is sufficient for you." Alex dropped both mentioned articles into the bottom of a large duffle bag. 

"Make sure you remember the toothbrushes this time." Joked Mulder. 

"Hey...don't bring that up...Or I'll..." threatened Alex. 

"Or you'll what?" Interrupted Mulder. 

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. Listen Gee-man," Alex abruptly changed the topic, "I'm done packing, I've got to go. Chester will be okay for a few days without us." 

"I'm so glad our _first_ child will be comfortable in our absence." 

Alex only snorted in reply. "See you in twenty minutes, Fox. I'll meet you up on the roof." 

* * *

The pilot, a very young and very handsome brown-eyed agent, revealed a very tiny smile to the two older men. Then he indicated with his hand which door the agents should get in. The pilot secured the door behind the two then went around to settle himself into his pilots seat. He couldn't believe Madison was calling in a good marker on account of these two. But it was Madison's decision, he may not agree with two men having a baby, but for Dave's sake, he would keep his feelings to himself; being a junior agent, it wasn't for him to say anyway. 

The flight took a mere 30 minutes, nothing compared to the five-hour drive Mulder had originally thought they were facing. Yet, he would have rather driven, Fox wasn't too keen on flying in the best of times. Being in the chopper was less nerve wracking than a 747, still, in the air was in the air, no matter what the flying machine. 

As the helicopter was landing, Alex turned to Mulder and flashing his lover a bright smile he said, "This is it, Fox." 

Mulder nodded and squeezed Alex's hand tightly, reassurance in his grip. Though he wanted to kiss his wide-eyed, excited lover, he saved it for a less public spot. By now, everyone at the bureau knew about he and Alex; sexuality was no longer justifiable for dismissal. 

The bureau had no choice but to keep the men on. 

But having people know you're gay, and them watching you kiss in front of them were two different things. Mulder knew better. The older agent returned his beautiful lover's smile with a nervous grin of his own. 

The smile and a gentle wink of his left eye was his kiss. 

The expectant fathers were met on the heli-pad by the director of the facility; Leon St.Quinn. The wind gusted up and playfully grabbed the corners of his white lab coat. Both of his hands came up -clipboard in the left, pen in the right - to block the wind around his head. It was too late, the gusty air had snatched up his previously well manicure comb-over. Both agents turned to each other and sent the other a look. It was their way of suppressing laughter at the site of the smallish man settling down a six-inch hand of thinning hair. They walked over to meet the doctor who turned once they were close enough and started for the door as they did so, the roar of the chopper assaulted all three's ears. 

The trio reached the bullet-proof glass door and the doctor buzzed. A `medic' at a desk in the middle of the facility looked to a TV screen both agents held up their FBI id's and the medic knew the doctor. He hit the appropriate switch and the door's bolt snapped open. 

Once locked safely inside, Dr. St. Quinn introduced himself. Then he got right down to business. "It's a good thing you decided to fly down, Ms. Gallagher is almost ready to deliver. The director smiled and led the men through the maze of halls toward the infirmary. 

Both Mulder and Krycek could hear distant voices. All residents were in their rooms for a facility wide, mandatory rest period. Which was just as well, Alex really didn't want to see the faces of those who lived here. 

"How far along is she?" Krycek cut the momentary silence. 

"Six centimetres and rapidly progressing." The director swiped his card through a magnetic reader that was stationed at the entrance to the facilities hospital. He held the door open for the two men and followed through. "Her labour started yesterday in the form of a back-ache. We've kept her here and on watch all that time..." The white clad man stopped in front of a hand washing station. "...just in case she tried to harm the baby. Now that the babe is no longer hers, she's been threatening to hurt herself." The director smiled, "Oh well, it won't be long now. Please wash your hands thoroughly, then gown up," He waved in the direction of a shelf full of disposable hospital gowns. "shoe covers too please." Then he turned and said before walking away, "My presence is not `required' at this delivery, I'll talk to you after the er...event?" 

"Event?" Mulder mimicked to Alex after the doctor slash director had left. 

"Shhhh..."Alex said, an amused smile around the corners of his lush mouth. He went to the sink to wash and Fox followed suit. As soon as they were done, they went into the delivery room. 

"Don't get in the way gentlemen." A blue clad doctor approached them. "Were just about to start the Caesarean procedure." 

"What? Why?" Alex asked. 

The three observed a trio of female nurses busting around the sweat soaked barely coherent April; readying her for the operation. 

"The baby's breach and won't turn. April is already at nine centimetres. If we don't take the baby now, it will start down the canal, and that just makes the section a lot more invasive. I want to avoid any unnecessary cutting." 

"Ready, Doctor James," announced a masked nurse. 

An anaesthetist pushed a needle of clear liquid into April's IV line just as one of the nurses settle the large blind in front of April's head. Preventing her from seeing the actual procedure, she would be heavily drugged but completely conscious for the whole time. 

Though she couldn't see the two men, she could hear them. She wasn't so far gone yet that she could recognize who was who by their voices. She focused on the one, sexy, gravely voice; it belonged to the man whom she had terrorized. April knew how much she had hurt Alex, and she understood it completely now, but she still wasn't sorry for it. And in her heart, she understood that because she wasn't remorseful, Alex and his devil lover were going to take away her baby. April easily comprehended that losing the baby _was_ her real punishment for her behaviour not the incarceration at Windsor Gardens. She could accept that fact that Turner's beloved _Alex_ would have her baby; he was the father after all. And children needed their fathers. But she did not have to accept that snake in the grass Fox Mulder. No way, now how. He didn't deserve Alex or their baby. 

"Get him out of here." She said dopily. 

"What?" Asked the anaesthetist. 

"I don't want that bastard Agent Mulder in this room. Get him out now!" April suddenly grew more agitated and tried to sit up, despite being frozen from below her breasts down. 

"Settle down, April." The anaesthetist pushed April down gently. 

"Dr. James." He called. 

The doctor immediately went to the gurney. The anaesthetist told the Doctor what was happening and he turned to the two agents. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Agent Mulder. Ms. Gallagher doesn't want you in the room for the delivery." 

Frowning Alex replied quickly, "No way. Besides, were both Agent Mulder now." 

April gasped; Alex's name was Mulder? That meant her baby was going to have that agent's last name. She cried out and kept struggling, albeit weakly. "No...get Fox Mulder out...no...." she tried to pull at the IV. 

"I insist." The doctor said, this time, more forcefully. 

Alex went to say something, but Mulder stopped him. "I'll be right outside, Alex, let me know what happens." Then he finally planted the kiss he had been wanting to on his lover's dry lips. 

"Is he gone?" April said, her voice still very agitated. 

"Yes. He's gone. Now will you please settle down. We are ready to start." The doctor nodded his okay to the anaesthetist the called his nurses. 

April relaxed her body. "Alex, can you come here?" Now she could be alone with Alex. Suddenly, he was forgiven for changing his last name. A sharp ache lance behind her eyes; she blinked it the pain away without giving it away that she had a headache. 

After a second's hesitation, Alex went to April. 

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked, sweat ran down her brow but still, she managed to smile at the dark haired agent. The mixture of drugs and exhaustion were making all sorts of strange thoughts go through her head. 

Alex picked up a try cloth and wiped April's forehead for her. He thought about it for a minute then said, "Yes, I would like to know." He put the cloth down and pulled over a stool on wheels. 

April smiled up at Alex. His was so handsome, so beautiful. She couldn't believe that she would ever want to hurt him. Turner was right; this man was special. A special angel and their son would be just like his father. 

"We're having a boy Alex." She stared dreamily into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. 

Alex sat there stunned. A son. He was sure they were having a girl. Fox had him convinced of that. 

"The last ultrasound proved it." April said finally, breaking the silence. She grunted heavily at the pressure she could feel across her abdomen, another shard of pain shuttered through her brain, this time, in the middle of the organ. 

Alex knew the doctor had already cut her stomach open and was now making an incision across her uterine tissues. 

"Are you happy?" She asked, slightly short of breath. 

Nodding, Alex replied, "Yes, I am very happy." He searched April's pretty face, her features, like her brothers were what he considered `soft'. Alex thought that it was too bad a brilliant girl like April had had her life ruined in the way it had been. Whatever sanity her family had not stolen from her, mental illness claimed the rest. 

And despite his resolution, Alex started to forgive his kidnapper. Had she a normal start to life, April might not have turned out the way she did. 

April grunted again, pulling Alex out from his musings. 

"I have a name for the baby," murmured the tired young woman. 

"What is it?" 

Before the woman on the table could answer, the doctor called out to Alex. 

"Mr. Krycek, come watch your child be born." 

Alex stood quickly and stepped sideways a few paces. He watched, his eyes held rapt on the tiny bum that lay visible in the centre of April's exposed insides. The Doctor gently pulled the baby out and flipped it over. A nurse handed him a suction syringe and he quickly cleaned the newly-born's nostrils and mouth out and the very same nurse was just as quick to put the silver nitrate drops into the babe's eyes to protect them from bacteria. The baby jerked and then started to cry loudly. The doctor smiled and just before he bundled the baby, he held him up, "Congratulations Mr. Kry....Mulder, you have a son." Announced the doctor awkwardly. 

Then the child was whisked off for the usual round of tests. And the doctor called out, "Time of birth; 8:47 am." The nurse who had baby Aiden's chart duly noted the time down. 

"April, it is a boy." Alex went back and sat next to April, who turned her head in the direction of Alex. 

Her eyes were only half open, and pain was slowly creeping into all of her brain, her mind was growing dark around the edges. 

Doctor James started in on sewing April up, but with in minutes, it was clear that something was wrong. "I've got a bleeder here." He said, calling for assistance, another nurse joined the doctor and his assistant and the anaesthetist immediately turned to his instruments. 

"There's a complication, Agent Krycek, you're going to have to leave." Neither the Doctor nor Alex noticed that he had been called Krycek and not Mulder. Everyone was going to have to get used to the new name, Alex included. 

April was frantic; she couldn't let Alex go without telling him the baby's names. She grabbed his hand as the agent stood and despite the feeble grip, she pulled him down face level. 

"Name him after me." She barely got that out before the pain in her head increased and a yet another bolt of white-hot light, knifed through her brain. She screamed in agony at that. 

"What's happening, doctor?" Alex shouted. "What's going on?" 

April fought hard and managed to focus eyes on Alex, "Please..." she begged. 

And Alex promised, "Aiden Alexander. We'll call him Aiden for you and Alexander for me." He could hear alarms and bells going off all around him; filling his ears with annoying ringing. 

"We're losing her." Shouted the anaesthetist. 

Having heard Alex's promise, April closed her eyes and accepted the bright lights. 

Her hand slowly slipped away from Alex's and the agent stared down in a stunned silence as he watched the mother of his child slip in to a coma. A cry rang out and Alex turned toward the sound of his son crying. 

"Please, Mr. Krycek." Another team of nurses for came into the room and took over in the care of the baby while the original birthing team worked on trying to revive April. The unknown nurse gently led Alex to his baby Once he had picked up his son, the pair were ushered into the adjoining room, where the two women could check baby Aiden's second and third apgar scores. "Here, hold your son and I'll go get your..." The nurse who was speaking cleared her throat nervously and then finished, "...partner." 

Alex cuddle Aiden close to his chest, and the tiny baby started to settle. He watched through the round window as the doctor's frantically worked on April. Mulder joined father and baby within seconds of being summoned. 

"What's going on?" He asked. His arm went immediately around his lover's shoulders; they shared the same window and watched the controlled chaos of the doctors in the next room. 

"I don't know." Replied Alex, he turned to Mulder then. "I think she's unconscious, Fox. I was talking to her when it happened." He pulled his eyes from the room and turned them onto Mulder. He held Aiden in his arms and showed the now sleeping babe to his other father. 

Mulder immediately forgot about what was happing next door the second he laid his soft hazel eyes on the baby. Fox feathered his fingertips over the baby's forehead in a soft caress. "He's beautiful, Alex, It's amazing how much he looks like you." Mulder raised his eyes and smiled. 

"Yeah, he looks like I did when I was born, but his colouring is all April." Alex made a note to pull out his baby album to show Fox. 

Aiden did look just like Alex. He had Alex's prominent cheekbones already visible despite being surround by chubby baby cheeks. They shared the same nose and Aiden had Alex's plump bottom lip. The baby's chin was shaped the same as his fathers, but shared the tiny cleft indenting the centre with his mother; that one trait was hers. Another thing that was all April was Aiden's hair, or lack of. His whole, perfectly round head, was covered with a fine covering of blonde fuzz. It was so light, and so soft; Mulder was reminded of fuzz on a peach. Aiden's brows and lashes were the same white blonde as his hair. 

Mulder grinned again and then took his son into his arms. Tears welled in Fox's eyes; he didn't even bother to fight them. This was what he had been wanting for so long; a family of his own. The previous year had been one from hell, but Fox was confident that the upcoming ones would be pure heaven. At that point in his musings, Aiden opened his eyes and let out a loud, angry squawk. "His eyes are green, Alex." Mulder noted, pleased by that fact. 

"All babies' eyes are blue when they're born, Fox." Alex retorted; retrieving the baby and cuddling him close again. Within seconds, Aiden had settled. But it was obvious what the infant was looking for; food. 

"I agree with Mr. Mulder, they are an unusual greenish-blue," said one nurse, taking the baby to do his final test. 

After the last apgar, he could be fed and the nurses would find a quiet spot for the men to stay with the baby. After twelve hours, if all went well with Aiden, the two agents would be able to take their son home; to start the rest of their lives. 

As Alex and Mulder watched the nurses do their thing, the two men spoke. "We should make some calls." Alex said. 

"Yeah." Mulder heard a shout and once again, both of the men turned their attention to the delivery room. It didn't look good in there. "I can make the calls while you feed the baby." 

Alex nodded in agreement, his stare fixed on April's unmoving body on the bed. "I'll try to find out what's going on with April when you're out." 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Fox found the room that the three of them would be using for the next eleven hours. After making all of the necessary phone calls, including one his overjoyed parents, Mulder phoned the local field office and talked to the pilot who had flown them up to Windsor Gardens. He told the pilot that they would be ready to go by nine pm that night. Leaving at nine would put them home in their apartment by ten pm that night. Good thing babies made their own schedule, Fox thought, or he would feel guilty about having his son up at that time of night. 

It was Fox who had read all of the baby books after custody had been given Alex and himself. But the Russian, ever the stubborn one, wouldn't read them all, claiming that fathering, like mothering was a natural instinct. He figured that when the baby came home that they would know what to do. Fox smiled in reminiscence of that discussion as he entered the room. Alex had Aiden laying face down across his strong left arm, and was gently patting his back. Just as the door snicked shut, Aiden let out a loud burp, and the nurse hovering near by cooed her pleasure and then stood up straight. 

"I think you three will be fine for the next while. The diapers are over there," the older woman pointed to a cart with all the supplies the men would need to change, feed and even bathe the baby. "I'll be back in about three hours to check on him again. If he wakes up and cries, go ahead and feed him again." On the cart were tiny glass, pre-made bottles of a commercial formula. The room the men were in had a crib, bed, two chairs and a coffee table. In the corner of the room, near the supply cart, was a sink. "Use the hot water to warm the formula like I showed you." Then the nurse left. 

Mulder pulled a chair over next to Alex and accepted the tightly swaddled baby. "He looks like a fat little sausage." He commented dryly. 

"Baby's like to be all wrapped up tight like that." Said Alex, quoting the nurse. He had been anxiously waiting for Fox to return. "Fox, I need to talk to you about April." He said monotone. 

Still smiling down to the sleeping bundle in his arms Mulder replied easily, "How is she? Did they get her bleeding under control?" 

"No." The remorse in Alex's tone was genuine and Mulder looked up to his lover quickly. 

"What? What do you mean no?" 

"She died, Fox. The doctors tried to revive her, but they couldn't. Dr. James thinks it might have been an aneurysm." Alex was sad, but he had no tears for April. He'd cried enough over her. "There will be an autopsy, and we'll find out then what happened then." 

Mulder nodded solemnly, cuddling the baby close to his heart. "I hate to say it, Alex, but maybe it's for the best." 

Alex shrugged and said a soft, "Maybe." His body language was as such, that it was clear to Mulder that something was wrong with his lover. 

"We have to worry about Aiden now," Fox said reasonably. "I feel bad about saying this, but I'm not about to let _her_ death ruin this day for us Alex. No way." Mulder reached out and pulled Alex to his chest and the agent held both man and baby tightly. Swearing a silent prayer to the soul of April Gallagher. 

"Somewhere, in my heart, there's and empty space." Admitted Alex. He spoke into Mulder's strong chest, his voice was muffled, but Fox could hear him. "After all that happened to me...to us, she put that hole there, Fox, her and her brother. I don't feel bad she's gone, that's what's bothering me." 

"It's funny how holes always want to be filled." Commented Mulder softly. 

He eased his hold on Alex, and the younger man obeyed the unconscious cue and leaned back to look up into Fox's eyes. 

"We'll fill the void the April and Turner created, with new memories...of us...you, me and Aiden." He smiled at his green-eyed lover. So much had happened to him; some people went their whole lives through with out anything truly remarkable ever occurring to them. 

But not Alex, some very bad things had happened to a very good man. 

"Turner and April are out of our lives for good; we'll start fresh upstate." Mulder stared into his lover's eyes and said seriously, "In the end, April got what was coming to her. I truly believe that. She killed an innocent man with her madness and damn near killed you too. You owe her nothing, Alex...sweet fuck all. Finished the agent firmly. 

"Don't swear in front of the baby." Alex kidded softly. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "We'll start fresh on the farm upstate." He agreed finally, then sealed the deal by planting a firm kiss on his lover's full lips 

* * *

**PART SEVEN:**

March 14-2023 

Aiden Alexander Krycek, had just turned twenty the month before. He'd been away at college since September of 2022, a difficult winter semester had kept him away from his fathers over the Christmas holidays. But now, most of his hardest exams behind him, Aiden had been able to book off two weeks to come home. He had spent the first week at the farm with just his fathers, trying to catch up with them. After one particularly nice dinner with his fathers, sensing that the timing was right, Aiden had casually asked if he could bring a girl home to visit for a few days the following week. Both men, excited to finally have the chance to meet one of Aiden's girlfriends immediately gave their permission. The two agents were pleased to have more company stay up at the large farmhouse. 

So it was, that Aiden and his girlfriend, Jayna came to be standing by the side of the house, looking in the kitchen window at his two fathers. Aiden had returned to the house after picking up Jayna, a petite blue eyed brunette. 

* * *

"What are you making for dinner?" Fox padded up behind his lover and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. 

"Stew and homemade buns." Alex smiled into the pot when he felt the arms circle around him. The kitchen lights were on and the curtains open, with it being dark outside, neither man noticed the pair of young lover's watching them. 

Mulder kissed Alex's cheek, then let his lips wander down past the lobe to the neck. 

"mmmmmm." Murmured Alex, still stirring the stew. 

"I can't believe we're finally going to meet one of Aiden's girls." Mulder spoke between gentle kisses. 

"I think this girl is more than just a girlfriend." Alex put the wooden spoon he'd been using down on the stovetop and then turned around in Fox's arm. He kissed Mulder on the lips and studied his lover closely. Both men had started to grey around the temples and each had their share of tiny `laugh' lines around their eyes and mouths, but other than that, Alex figured they'd all the way around they both held up well for men in their late fourties and early fifties. 

"How so?" asked Mulder, shifting their bodies to the left so that Alex was no longer leaning against the hot stove. 

"He has had many girlfriends, Fox," Alex leaned his head back to give Mulder more skin to kiss and nuzzle. "None of whom, he's bothered to bring home before. Which means that he's probably told this girl that he's got two fathers..ohhh...right there Fox," groaned Alex under his lover's careful ministrations and completely losing the thread of conversation. 

"Hmmmmm," was all Mulder said before bit at the skin where neck and shoulder joined. 

The conversation was lost at that point because Mulder had picked Alex up and deposited him on top of the marble counter, pulling in his younger lover closer to his groin. The kissing continued and Alex forgot all about the pot on the stove too. Luckily, the buns were already out of the oven and the beef stew turned down to low. The fathers were just waiting for their son to arrive. 

* * *

Aiden pulled Jayna in close so that her back was snug against his strong chest. At six feet two, he was almost a foot taller than his tiny girlfriend. He stared at his fathers as they cuddled and kissed, mesmerized by their love for each other. "I can't believe it." He said finally. 

"What?" Breathed Jayna softly, her eyes riveted to the two sexiest `older guys' she'd ever seen. 

"How much they still love each other, even after more than twenty years." Aiden kissed her cheek. 

"I hope that's us in twenty years." Jayna turned her face up toward her lover and looked at him closely. Aiden looked just like his father Alex, except that his hair was blonde. She knew from pictures that Aiden and Alex had the same eye colour; she was curious and couldn't wait to meet the two men in her lover's life. The Mulder's meant the world to Aiden, he was fiercely protective of their love; ready to jump to his father's defence should someone bad mouth his fathers or gay people in general. 

"It will be." Assured Aiden, his eyes still on his fathers, his cheeks reddened slightly when he saw father Fox pick up dad Alex and put him up on the counter. 

"I'm a little bit nervous." Jayna confessed. 

"Why?" Aiden was surprised. He had told her all about his life, and his dad's life. "Because they are gay?" He asked. 

"No silly." Jayna said, the soft lilt of her southern accent soft on the cool air. "Because they are two FBI agents, and I've never met one Federal agent before let alone two." 

Aiden laughed, he'd never really thought about his dads as being anything more than well, dads. "They're just regular men Jayna....and only my father Fox is still with the bureau, he's the ADIC of the local branch office in town. He's put up with a lot of shit, but he always refused to let the anti-gay sentiments drag him down. And Alex is still a profiler, but he works for the local police when they need him and he freelances to other law enforcement agency's in both America and even Canada." 

Aiden couldn't help but smile at Jayna's impressed expression. The young man laughed, come to think of it, his fathers did present an imposing image. "Well, I guess I can see where you'd find them scary. But I promise, they're pussy cats, neither one will bite ..." 

It was at that point when Fox's hands pushed up Alex's shirt, and the ADIC did bite one tight nipple. Aiden laughed again, "Okay, amend that, neither one will bite you. Come on, we better get inside before they start having sex." He reluctantly released Jayna from his arms. "And that would be just too embarrassing to think about." 

"I hate to interrupt them, they look like they want to be alone." Jayna said, her light blue eyes still on the two men. 

"My dads have tons of time to be alone. Besides, they will be thrilled by the interruption after we give them our good news." Aiden took a hold of Jayna's left hand and gently fingered the tiny diamond ring that was on her slender digit. "It's not everyday your son gets engaged." 

Aiden led his fianc into the house via the side door. 

* * *

As predicted, both Alex and Fox were surprised yet ecstatic that their only son would be getting married and hopefully, providing them with grandchildren. 

Later that night, in bed, Fox mused on how good their life had been since leaving D.C. He rolled over and cuddled in closer to Alex, breathing in his lover's scent, he was grateful that after all of the problems of long ago, it looked like that in their twilight years ahead, he and Alex were finally going to have a happy ending. 

* * *

And now, readers,  
You too, have a happy ending. :) 

**THE END.**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Demi-X


End file.
